User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Concept) Rheya, Crux of the Elements/Background
Lore Note: I'm not particularly experienced with character backstory fanfiction, so don't be surprised if this stinks. Lore= Unlike many of the League's champions, destined for greatness since birth, Rheya's childhood was anything but extraordinary. Born to a humble Ionian farming couple, she helped her mother and father tend to their crops and sell them at the local village. Soon, it became known that she had an uncanny talent for predicting the weather: instinctively, she knew when would come the next rainfall or dry spell, even if it was weeks or months away. Her predictions were always exact, down to the very hour. To her parents and her village, she was a blessing. Never before had they prospered so quickly or so easily. At the start, Rheya was more than happy to share her gift. Soon, though, she came to resent it. As her parents profited from her talents, they also grew possessive of her, keeping her close to them at all times. She yearned to be free, to see and feel the world beyond the fields. Her mood worsened year after year as her family tightened their grip on her freedom, and more than once she would fly into tempestuous fits of rage. The last straw came on Rheya's twentieth birthday when, returning from the market, she overheard her parents: The other villagers needed her to keep their crops healthy, and were willing to pay good money for it. Worse yet, her own family was talking of locking her inside the house. Her freedom would be a small sacrifice for the good of the community. Without a moment's hesitation, she ran. She ran faster and farther than she had ever run before, never to return again. Afraid that her family would go out to find her, she stowed away on a merchant vessel sailing for Demacia. Her journey was uneventful, right until she felt a familiar chill in her spine: a storm was coming, and it was headed straight for the ship. Throwing secrecy to the wind, she stepped up on deck and tried to warn the captain of the impending danger. Unfortunately, the captain took offense at the presence of an apparently mad stowaway aboard his ship, and simply sent her on a dinghy with a few supplies in the middle of the Guardian's Sea. Yet Rheya was correct: a terrible storm, far worse than she had ever seen, shook up the waters for days on end. When it subsided, she found herself on an island, washed up among the debris of another vessel: she had survived; the merchant ship's crew had not. Surprisingly, her thoughts were not for the victims but for the island itself: she felt a soothing presence at its center, a feeling as strange as it seemed familiar. Trekking into the dense jungle within, what she saw amazed her: in the middle of a vast clearing, the elements themselves were alive. Sprites of fire and earth and air danced and played, and soon rushed to greet her. They took her to a temple as old as time, and in the deepest chamber she faced a monolithic orb, a wellspring of pure elemental power. Beckoning to its call, she leapt inside, letting the raw energies reshape her. Now fully in control of her destiny, Rheya set course for Valoran. She now roams the halls of the Institute of War, a fierce symbol of the independence she strives to bring to all. |-| Old Lore= Rheya started out a fairly ordinary child, born to a humble Ionian farming couple. As a teenager her natural talent for tending to the farm's soil earned her the favor of her family, though her tempestuous mood swings were infamous across the land. She lived every day without a care in the world, never thinking about what might become of her future. Then one day, everything changed. Her rebellious younger brother, Udyr, had left the farm, giving his parents nothing more than a simple goodbye. Suddenly filled with purpose, she set out to find him. She searched across her native isle before scouring Valoran for years on end. Seemingly oblivious to the danger around her, she travelled atop frozen peaks, traversed miles upon miles of arid desert, and even skirted erupting volcanoes. When she finally returned to bring the sad news to her parents, exhausted and wracked with grief, the ship carrying her fell prey to a sudden unnatural storm and wrecked on an island. Determined to live long enough to see her family again, Rheya marched into the dense rainforest covering the isle. Half-mad with fatigue and despair, she called out her brother's name at almost every step she took. Suddenly, the jungle parted, and what she saw amazed her: the water, the earth, even the air around her, was ''alive. Sprites of fire and stone danced around her, beckoning her forth. They led her to a temple at the center of the clearing, of a making older than time itself. Inside it was an enormous wellspring of swirling elemental energy, from which emerged more of the beings she had seen. As Rheya approached the monolithic orb, she saw images within, sights of what had come and what had yet to be. She saw her brother, dressed in savage garments, in combat with fearsome and incredibly powerful adversaries. She then knew what she had to do: she jumped into the sphere, letting the raw energies remold her in their image. Exuding pure elemental power, she set out for the League of Legends, knowing she would find her brother there. She now hopes to bring Udyr back to his family one day, and protect her baby brother from those who might seek him harm. }} }} Quotes ;Champion selection *''"The elements shall heed my call."'' ;Attacking *''"I see what must be done."'' *''"Fickle as the tide, strong as the mountain."'' *''"I feel the earth, and soon the earth shall feel me."'' *''"You cannot hope to tame such power, summoner."'' *''"No-one is beyond my reach."'' *''"To the bloody end."'' ;Movement *''"The wind sings"'' *''"Let's get there before I change my mind."'' *''"That seems like a good idea... for now."'' *''"The elements speak to me."'' *''"Every tremor, a whisper."'' *''"Do not test me, summoner."'' ;Air Charge-Specific *''"Follow the breeze."'' *''"May the winds guide me."'' *''"I feel lighter already."'' ;Earth Charge-Specific *''"I am one with the earth."'' *''"Their footsteps betray them."'' *''"A firm grounding."'' ;Fire Charge-Specific *''"Burn!"'' *''"A blaze cares not for whom it consumes."'' *''"Come on, baby, light my fire."'' ;Taunt *''"How'd you like to die: battered, smothered or incinerated?"'' ;Joke *''"On the count of three: rock, paper, VOLCANO! What do you mean, that's cheating?"'' Dance: Caramelldansen (by Caramell) Note: Nhan-Fiction also used this for Cerule the Mystic Mermaid, one of her champions (which also probably inspired Nami in the first place). Death Animation: Rheya freezes and liquefies, collapsing into the ground as a puddle. Idea Origin What mainly inspired me to come up with Rheya was the Invoker from the Dota series. I liked the idea of combining abilities together to produce new effects, but at the same time didn't want to copy the Invoker's playstyle, especially as it's way too complicated for a LoL champ. Instead, I focused on the more generic theme of an elemental mage (though Rheya is melee), which is so far absent in the LoL champion roster. Though she still has a lot of secondary abilities, they all ascribe to a certain elemental theme and are resemblant (and, hopefully, intuitive) enough so as not to burden the player or opponents too much. Before 's lore got rewritten, I had planned to make her his elder sister: After I figured out her passive, her playstyle started to show a few resemblances to 's (though they'd likely play very differently), what with the constant alternation between abilities and the emphasis on synergy. Like him, she also switches between appearances and different aspects of a same theme. Category:Blog posts